


different ways to say I love you

by 27kb



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Camp Campbell is longer gone, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Max is David's godchild, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, adult au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27kb/pseuds/27kb
Summary: The daily life of Davey and Jasper. [60 sentence prompts]





	1. Your favorite dish

**Author's Note:**

> This is an "adult AU" kinda filled with my random hcs. They live together after a long term relationship that started back when they worked at CC. Also, CC closed some years ago. David is Max godfather.

He was tired, work was exhausting and Jasper was so ready to let this day end, specially the train back home part.

  
He wanted to give a smile back to the one his boyfriend beamed when he got home— but it seemed he failed, seeing David falter but just a little.

"Rough day?" His voice was so sweet that Jasper started feeling like healed. 

  
"Hm." He managed to hum while dragging his feet towards the living room. Their living room.

  
David was following behind him, a small rug on his hands. "I will make you something, okay? Your favorite dish. So don't fall asleep on the couch."

  
Jasper threw himself to the couch, sighing with relief. He would usually doze off there, even with TV on; However, David got his interest.

  
"Really? You don't have to..." He started but the tall boy shushed him with a hand over his shoulder.

  
"Too late, I had already started." Then he chuckled. "I see how tired you are now, not even noticing the smell of meat."

  
Jasper blushed and tried to hid it by yawning. "Yuup... Thank you, Davey."

  
He smiled again. "You're welcome"

  
"Next time I'm free, I will cook for you I promise." Jasper kissed the back of his hand and David giggled.

  
"It's okay, darling."


	2. let's get you back to bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adult AU (they live together in an apartment)

  
A noise woke him up, it was a small thump and he wouldn't have noticed any other night, but it was too hot to not be a light sleeper.

The other side of their bed was empty and cool, it didn't take much for Jasper to start getting up wondering where David went.

The bedside clock clicked past 3am of that summer night.

Jasper walked out the door, walked towards the bright light the TV on was giving on the next room.  
"Davey? What's up?

A muffled voice came from the couch in front of it. "Can't sleep."

It sounded very much tired, with a small tint of sad Jasper noticed.

He sat next to the boy and looked at him intently with the only light source being the random colors of the television. David's legs were up on the couch, hugging them and his head resting over his knees.  
His eyes looked tired and dull, his expression not too different.

Jasper blinked with understanding when a concept passed through his head. He didn't want to mention it earlier in case David would feel bad, but it seemed the subject was on his boyfriend's mind after all.

It was summer, and for the third year in a row, Camp Campbell was no more.

Jasper mumbled. "Were you thinking about the camp?"

The only reply was David's sniffling.   
Jasper's heart hurt a little at the sound and posterior change of David's gesture. He was frowning like he was trying very hard to not cry again.

"Oh no, Davey" The chesnut put his hand over his shoulder, petting him. As much as he didn't like to see him cry, he knew it was necessary. "It's okay..."

David let his legs go, and gave a shaky sigh. "I'm sorry, I'm so dumb..."

He shook his head. "No you're not." A smile. ",Maybe you're a dummy sometimes, but it's not because of this."

The taller boy stared at him, his lips still quivering a little. "Jasper"

"Hm?"

Barely there in the dark, he could still see his eyes glistening. Jasper made up his mind , he got up and Immediately took David in his arms. "Wha—"

He sometimes forgot how light his boyfriend was, and how easy carrying him in his arms princess style like this is.

"You can cry all you want" Jasper started walking towards the door. "But not here and alone. First, let's be you back to bed."

David hugged his shoulders and nuzzled his forehead on his neck, most likely hiding his blush.

" _Hmm. Awright_."


	3. It's just a nightmare

For the longest time, Jasper was haunted by figures and shapes on his dreams.

Sometimes they were barely recognizable, a wild storm of movement around him like hot summer air trapping him on the spot, where he stood transfixed.

But other occasions they took a form, a river drowning him, dragging him towards the bottom, air stolen from his lungs in seconds. And the growl of a wild animal made his bones tremble with fear, he felt unable to move, all waiting for the pain of claws over his skin.

He always woke up feeling cold sweat running down his forehead and arms, his voice stuck in his throat he was unable to scream or even talk for minutes.

But David was always there when he'd wake up and that was the beginning of the end for his nightmares. Jasper gasped for air, and the sobs started.

  
"Hmm, it's okay..." David would stroke his arm softly, and his voice was sweet even dripping with sleep.

Jasper wanted to reply, —I know, I'm sorry— but no word could be formed at that point. He needed a little more, he needed for his shoulder to stop shaking, and his throat to open.

It was like Davey would get it, and looking at this eyes through the dim light of the room brought him back to place every time.

"It's okay," His lover would whisper again, taking his hand with both. "It's just a nightmare. It's okay."

And for some reason, it didn't make sense until David said those words to him.

It was just a nightmare, and he wasn't going to suffer anymore that night, and he wasn't going to die like he almost did back then when he was ten years old.

When he stopped breathing do heavily, and instead he set on a calmer pace, David hugged him with utmost care. Jasper let himself be pushed back to lie down, but somehow it was better this time.

He spent a few minutes without saying anything, just resting his head on David's chest. The heartbeat was quick, but the same way Jasper would get relaxed, the heart would take it easy.

"Thank you." He muttered, feeling a little embarrassed but specially tired of this chain of events. He sighed. "Thank you..."

David released him slowly, giving him his space again. Jasper put his head over his pillow and looked back at his boyfriend. He was resting over his arm, a small sleepy smile plastered on his face. "Hmm, no problem." And he closed his eyes again.

Jasper knew it would take a time to fall asleep again, but he didn't mind the idea of looking at Davey sleep— with that silly smile— til he dozed off.


	4. You like this, don't you? I remember you saying that

Jasper looked at the shelf completely stocked with plushies of all sizes and colors. Next to him, David was humming in deep thought. 

It was just a Monday morning of December, the cold weather had started to be more evident and annoying, forcing Jasper to wear more layers of clothes that he was comfortable with. 

David asked him to come with him to pick the Christmas present for his godchild, Max. 

How did he convince his parents to become his godfather was still a mystery to Jasper, but even if they didn't want it, it was obvious that Max loved David more than he let show. Even though Camp Campbell disappeares years ago, they still kept in contact for as long as Jasper remembers.

The chesnut haired accepted this tour because he wanted to help David (he knew how indecisive he could be), but stand in front of a stand full of plushies inside a toy store was kinda not his idea of Christmas shopping.

He never celebrated it when he was a child, so most of the rituals of these holidays was just whatever David taught him to do, although he was a little bit uncertain about this one. 

Jasper stared particularly at a pink bear with a big blue heart in his tummy. "What age was Max again?"

David didn't look at him, but he was listening. "Hm... I think he's turning seventeen."

Jasper raised his eyebrow, just a little. "Wait. Are you sure we are in the right place?"

David blinked and finally turned his head towards him. "What do you mean?"

"Like... Are you getting him a toy?"

David nodded. "Uh huh"

He bit his tongue. "Oookay." He wanted to laugh though at the same time he was concerned. 

That seemed to make David confused.  
"What? He has a pretty collection of teddy bears. So I thought maybe he'd like one of these. They're a new loot after all."

Jasper didn't want to judge! However, this sounded rather unlikely from the kid he met at the camp. Did Max always like that...? Even now?

It wasn't that Max like to collect plushies sounded odd (opposite: it was rather cute), but Jasper worried a little David may be pushing this collection habit for some years now.

He put a hand on his chin. "Are you sure he /still/ likes these?"

Now David seemed rather frustrated under his thick woolly scarf. "Yes! Now help me pick one." 

"Alright, alright." He scanned the shelf again. He picked at random. "The yellow one."

Quickly, David took it and examined it. He smiled. "Ah, it's so cute. Let's take it."

Walking to check out, something caught Jasper's attention. A stand with bags of strong colors were exposed.

"Oh" Jasper released a little gasp upon seeing it. David stopped next to him, eyeing curiously. One of the bags had a rather cartoonist face of a small otter wearing a yellow hard hat in one. "It's Engie Otter. Woah, I haven't seen them for decades!" 

Davey peeked out at his side. "Oh?"

"You like them, don’t you? I remember you saying that."

For a second, David looked between the bag and his boyfriend. "Well, I did." He smiled rather bashful. "When I was ten? I'm surprised you remember that."

Now, Jasper was bemused. "Why not? I thought it was really cute when you said his catchphrase... 'Everything can be fixed with... Uh, friendship and uh—"

David was covering his face with his hands, one free and the other holding the plushie for Max, like it was a shield. "The power of your heart—oh my God... Why did you remind me that!"

Jasper felt a urge to hug him at that very moment, but he remembered they were in public. "I told you. It was cute. Even when you tried to dr—"

This time, the plush muffled Jasper's voice when it was put over his face.

"Enough is enough." When he could see Davey again, he was avoiding his gaze at all costs. His ears were red when he started walking again. "You better don't bring that up on Christmas dinner with Max' family."

Jasper thought the good time Max would get out of this information, and grinned. "Not promises."

But after Davey glared at him weakly and grabbed his hand, he forgot all about that.


	5. You need rest, too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is down with a fever.

Max had a fever, and as unexpected as it was, Jasper and David were ready to take care of him.

Well, _mostly_ David.

He kept walking in and out the room where the boy was sleeping, it was really hard to convince him even to lie down and rest— as he continued to deny that feeling drowsy and the cough weren't a big deal.

But now his skin was burning, and this was more likely a flu, Jasper thought.  
They rarely get sick, and it's kind of dumb how they both get it at the same time, so taking care of each other it's a pain. But Jasper had weird cases of fever, whereas Davey always would fall first.

Max didn't want dinner, even if David was the one cooking soup for him. It took long convincing, Jasper wondered if this boy was really 18 years old or he was just making it up — still a brat.  
But he heard David softly ask him over and over next to his bed until the boy groaned an affirmative answer. He watched David practically run back to the kitchen to get the food, while he put another wet rag over Max' forehead.

"Ugh" He winced dramatically. "Why can't you leave me alone?"

Jasper shrugged, as tempting as it sounded to go back to watch his tv series, the truth was one. "David is worried, and so I am. The better we patch you up, the quickest you will recover, you know?"

A groan. "You both pamper me like im a goddamn child"

Jasper was tempted to reply something along the lines of 'Well, stop acting like it, then' but he knew Max would flip him off inmediately. Like the child he was. Instead he settled for another fact. "You barely come to visit him, let alone stay. And when you do, you get sick?" Jasper couldn't not snort when he glared him.

"Must be like fuckin' Christmas for David... With me not being able to reject his kindness."

At this, he looked beaten up, like if accepting his godfather to take care of him was something ultra ridiculous and embarrassing.

Years ago, he wouldn't understand Max. He is a brat, and made their work at Camp Campbell hell for the first years, but David never fricking stopped believing in him, he adored Max as much as any other well behaved camper (if there was ever one) and Jasper couldn't get it.

That was of course, years ago, and he felt a little lame for having grown such a heart for Max nowadays. He was endearing in ways he'd never think a kid could be. And maybe (more likely) he had David to blame for that.

"Don't be silly" Jasper said softly as he took off the rug from Max' forehead. "David just wants you to get better because he adores you. There's not deny on that."

The boy closed his eyes for a second, then opened again. He looked like he had something in mind, but before he opened hia month, David walked inside the room, with a big bowl of soup.

"Now sit down, Max, I'm gonna feed you , don't worry!"

He groaned again and put his hands over his face.

\- x -  
  
Jasper wasn't surprised when David asked him to go ahead and sleep on their bed.

And he wasn't that shocked to realize that David hadn't come to bed even four hours after. He got up quietly and walked out their room. The hallway was illuminated, proof that his boyfriend hadn't even moved from the room Max was in.

He twisted the knob as kindly as he could, not to wake up the kid. He was still resting, snoring softly. In the corner, with a dim night lamp, David was sitting on a small chair, too far to be comfortable for sleeping. His eyelashes were dropped, but his body showed Jasper that he was wildly awake.

"Darling, Davey? Why are you still there?"

David seemed to bit his lip. "I'm just worried. I thought I should stay close."

At that moment, Jasper thought what he sometimes did— Max... he's not a kid. He can take care of his own. Except it wasn't all true, and Jasper would be damned if he said he wouldnt be worried all the same if he was his child. _Their child_.

He got closer to David and kissed his forehead. His boyfriend gave a soft sigh. "He will be okay, Davey... But you need rest, too. We need you strong and cheerful for tomorrow as well."

When Jasper stood up again, David sighed again, sparing Max a melancholic gaze. "Okay... okay. He will get better." It sounded more like a message to himself rather than the chesnut, but he smiled anyway.

David grabbed the hand Jasper offered to help him get up. 


	6. You should be sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Videogame night ft. Max!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My phone decided to delete my writing app for whatever reason, and Lord did that demotivated me from write all over again. Anyway, here's wonderwall

David entered the room to find two people sitting on the couch, or more like — sprawled over it. He knew Jasper wouldn't be sitting that way if they were alone, but Max' attitude seemed to stick rather quickly to his boyfriend. Jasper and Max were muttering something while looking at the TV.

  
"What are you on about?" David asked while walking towards the bookshelf he was planning to get a book from.

  
Max shrugged. "Dark Souls and shit."

  
"Videogames." The other replied quickly, as if David would get confused.

  
"I know Dark Souls." David snorted. "...Kinda."

  
Max repeated the sound. "Didn't have you as a videogames kinda guy?"

  
Now he was just being silly. It's hard to not be aware about videogames when you've known a person who played some of them, for over 15 years. Not that David was a fan , maybe —maybe saying he was a casual player was a reach (and some things were so difficult, really) but he has been watching this hobby of Jasper a lot.

  
"Because he's not..." Jasper replied simply. "Though he loved Animal Crossing."

  
Max blinked. "Wait. Let me guess...the mobile one?"

  
"Yup."

  
Max laughed loudly when David turned around, confused. "What is so funny?"

  
His godson kept clutching his own stomach. "Wait wait wait— is it because it was a camp? How much of a freak fanatic can you be?"

  
David sighed, and got back to search the book. "It was for the camp, if I'm honest. But the animals are pretty cute as well."

  
Jasper threw a glance towards Max. "If ony the children at the camp would have been as nice."

  
"Meh. You guys just can't keep up with the new generations." when David found what was looking for and ready to leave the room, Max stopped him. "I think I know a game you'd like. Doom 4."

  
The chesnut haired sighed. "...Max, please."

 

Even if he wasn't told to leave the room, the noise the TV made would make won't alllow him to read at peace, or more like focus. Not that it bothered David greatly, but it was not easy for him to get doing something else inside the house during the weekend, specially if he didn't really wanted to keep seeing the gore party that was the videogame Jasper and Max kept playing in the next room.

The sounds weren't loud, it was them with howling laughter every three minutes that was somewhat distracting. He didn't mind. These days were made to be at ease and laugh like them.

Only after 2AM David started noticing the sounds lowering, though he didn't know if it waa because they were tired, or thought David would be tired to hear them. The taller boy placed his book over the night stand and walked to the living room. "You guys, still going?"

They both were staring at the screen, lying even more lazily on the couch while Max kept pressing buttons in an automated manner. They both talked low.

"Maybe you should finish this level and sleep." Jasper suggested and then looked at David at the door. "C'me here" He patted the end of the free space in the couch.

  
David didn't need to be told twice, even if he stepped in carefully. "So... no more blood?"

  
"What? Oh, you mean the game. No it's fine, Max is playing something less extreme now."

  
David beamed and sat next to his partner, the screen still showed some violent stuff, though. He grimaced and Jasper chuckled. "Don't worry" he whispered, even if he was too low to be heard talking normally over the TV volume. "He won't play it when you're here again.I mean he laughed at you but I know he feels bad over it now."

  
He nodded, David really didn't mind Max teasing him. He knew he was just like that. And he loved him anyway.

  
Jasper seemed to find something he did extremely worth of a hug, and he was embraced sweetly. David sighed happily.

  
But the minutes kept passing by and Max didn't show any sign to stop playing, occasionally cursing whatever was in fromt of him. His back seemed really tense at some points, when David kept gazing between the TV and him.

  
"Really," Max said loudly after a time of quietness."You two should be sleeping by now."

  
"Yeah? and what about you?"

  
"You don't have to babysit me, I'm not gonna set your living room on fire or shit."  
Jasper seemed really amused by his reply. "Maybe we just like having you over, even see you play really bad."

  
Max lost at the exact moment. "Ha-ha, fuck off."

  
"The first part is true, though" David mused, looking at Max hide more inside his hoodie.

"You know what? Actually I really want to sleep right now. Fuck this game." When they both smiled, Max grunted. "It's really late and I don't want to deal with you two cuddling close to me ever again."

  
The ginger blinked. "We weren't—" Jasper interrupted him kissing his cheek.

  
"Good idea, actually."

  
Max threw his controller while getting up. "Ugh, goodbye."

 


	7. I bought two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yes. I'm still alive.  
> And oh well it's been a year since I started this, and almost a year since I wrote [ the protagonist, which ,by the way is still my best fic of jaspvid just in case you didn't read it yet ;)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366531%22)
> 
> Don't worry, unlike this fic, that one is beta'd

Jasper looked at the bag resting over his legs. The bus moved swiftly through the night city whole he kept thinking about the last ten minutes. He bought bracelets on a whim— rainbow ones—, and suddenly he wasn't so sure David would like it, less wear it.

But it was a lame thing Jasper kinda wanted to share with him. Like they were back in highschool, planning to get some matching accessory or object for the summer coming, even if they were states away during most of the year.

Right now though, in the bus back home, it started to make sense in his head, that compared to highschool they were not just "penpal friends" (if you may) anymore. However, Jasper thought, he kept buying lame stuff like they were still teenagers.

This isn't even romantic— he mulled over and bit his lip. I should have brought something else... like.

"..Rings or..." his face got hot. "No, that's like we are getting engaged..." he muttered under his breath.

David would freak out real quick, he thought.

He was overthinking it, for sure, but there was no one there to tell him to chill. So Jasper continued the rest of the bus looking out the window without really paying attention to anything out there but instead feeling like the bag in his hand had some warm aura and it would soon burn him.

But that did not happen, and when the bus turned a block Jasper left his seat automatically, knowing the next stop was near by.

There was something charming about the city night, fresh air blowing softly on his exposed face, even if he very much disliked chilly weather this moment was helping him to cool down the flush on his cheeks and necks.

He looked at his bag again, and decided that he wasn't going to overthink it anymore (or at least try to). He took out of of the bracelet and wore it on his wrist. The charming strong colors of the accessory seemed to sparkle under street lamps. You could see it from far away, for sure.

And it Didn't Even Bother him, if the sappy smile spreading over his face was any indication. He was one hundred percent positive that his identity was more than just wearing a rainbow bracelet. It was that, it was his life, and it was David.

  
When he got home, closing the door quietly was even enough for David to hear him from the next room. He must have been waiting, since it got a little late from his usual arrival time.

"Jasper" he asked without noticing, like it would be anyone else . "Welcome home" His head peeked from a corner, a stupid cute smile Jasper wanted nothing but kiss away.

Instead, he nodded, and took out his jacket to hang it. He knew that once he did that, David would see the bracelet.

"Oh? Jas... that's a cute accessory you got there" Jasper didn't turn his head to look at him, but David's voice sounded absolutely sweet and honest.

Even if he was expecting it, he blushed anyway. Davey started to walk towards him, so Jasper finally looked back.

"Uh uh" He managed smartly, but David's hand taking his hand made him forget. His boyfriend eyed the bracelet with awe, stroking his thumb against Jasper's palm.

"Very cute." David declared and smiled wider, seeing Jasper's red cheeks. "Very cute indeed."

 _"...Shut up"_ he finally mumbled, and took David's face between his hands, kissing him. The deer in headlights look he gave him afterwards was almost enough to compensate his embarrassment. Almost.  
"Uhm..." he started again, taking few seconds. "I actually, bought two—" One for you. And he lifted the bag between them, Davey finally shifting his attention from his face to it.

He'd have thought David's giggle was with Ill intent, if he hadn't known him for so long. Instead, he relaxed at the sound and allowed himself to move and take out the bracelet. Without thinking much about it, he took David's hand and put it on.

It wasn't til he was done, after admiring how well it fit and how cute it was they were matching, like during highschool— that he looked at David's face. He wasn't looking at him, but at their hands together, and something amusing seemingly hidden in his green eyes.

But If anything, he muttered, his voice dripping with sweetness a "Thank you... I love it." _I love you_.

Jasper kinda wanted to kiss him again, but not to make him stop smiling.

While he weighed his options, David gazed at him, put his arms around his neck— and the final consensus was clear.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Oh right," Jasper said, after leaning back. "I forgot to say ...' I'm home.' "
> 
> He didn't regret it until he saw a corner of David's mouth quirk. "Don't you mean... _I'm homo_?" He mused, showing off his rainbow bracelet with the most stupid grin.
> 
> Jasper resisted kissing him again, fearing to encourage his jokes. "You're sleeping on the couch tonight."
> 
> "Aww"


	8. You're so cool

  
David giggled, and Jasper stood still waiting for him to talk. "You know, Jasper.. you're actually cool."

Young him would have felt delighted to hear this from Davey... or well, maybe he was feeling super happy at that very moment trying really hard to not grin.

He suppressed it with a snort. "That's not something I hear directed at me often... or at all. There's nothing "cool" about me, David."

His boyfriend seemed ready to counter. "Well, what you did just now sure was..." he gestured but his grin just seemed to get bigger. "something"

He felt his neck getting warm, opposite to his unamused face. Jasper then lent his hand for David to grab getting him up from the rink's floor. "Just because you suck at ice skating doesn't mean I'm..." David's smile was silly. "was that a freaking pun?"

"Nope. Why would you think that?" He giggled, but his grasp on Jasper's gloved hands was strong, his legs were trembling trying to keep balance.

Jasper was sure he was going to fall if this guy continued holding onto him like that. "Then, nevermind that, just ... move slowly now." David nodded even though his grasp didn't change. "Relax, Davey."

He knew the damage was done before David opened his big mouth. "Don't you mean... I should chill?"

"Ugh, I'm going to let you fall now."

However, he never did, instead starting to move along with David, slowly so since he seemed nervous about falling again. After some minutes, they seemed to have caught up a pace and David's balance was better.

"I feel kinda silly..."

"Hm, why?"

"I'm the only one that doesn't know how to ice skate aside little kids." he chuckled though.

Jasper was just holding one of his hands, skating side to side. "Well, everybody has to learn sometime."

David fell quietly for a minute, and the blond wondered what could it be going through his mind. He let him be, and focused on keeping both of them moving without running into anyone.

"You know," he suddenly spoke, and Jasper gazed at him. "maybe I can do it by myself now."

Jasper nodded, and released his hand. "Knock yourself out."

His knees trembled a little, but he was actually standing and sliding by his own now. "Hehe... this is kind of fun..."

Jasper thought yet again, how unfair was that a grown man could look so cute in his eyes. "I told you. We will come back and you're going to learn more. Promise."

David hadn't stopped, but his smile was as warm as it gets. "Okay, I like that idea..!"


End file.
